SID
Sid (シド Shido) is a Japanese visual kei rock band signed on to Sony Records. Biography Sid (シド) was founded in 2003 by vocalist Mao (ex-Shula) and bassist Aki (ex-Ram Rem). They were quickly joined by two support members, guitarist Shinji (ex-Uranus) and drummer Yuuya (ex-Shula). The four of them released the band's first offering, Yoshigai gaku 17 sai (mushyoku) (吉開学 17歳 (無職)), on mini-disc that August and soon after, they signed with Danger Crue Records. Though Sid technically began in 2003, the band considers January 14, 2004 the date of their 'birth' as it was announced at their show at the Meguro Rock May Kan that Shinji and Yuuya would be joining as official members. With their line-up now complete, they released their first single "Kaijou-Ban"(会場限定盤) in March before traveling overseas for a two-day performance at the American convention Anime Central in May. The young band made quite an impact, gaining a number of international fans, and they have since expressed their desire to return to America once more. Sid heated back up in the winter months, releasing their first full album, Renai ''(レ ンアイ), and taking part in both their label-sponsored 'tenka' event put on every Christmas and the Beauti-Fool's Fest 04 event sponsored by Fool's Mate magazine. They continued to participate in lives and events well into the next year, which included their first one-man tour. The release of their second album followed. The band started off small, but not without a certain charming flair. Where most bandsmen handed out fliers, they also used megaphones as a means of personal promotion. Despite having only a small collection of songs to offer, they worked relentlessly to produce more. Their releases varied widely in style and composition, and the band made it an obvious goal to appeal to a broad audience - a plan which obviously worked. Sid grew rapidly in their initial years, at a rate which surprised numerous publications and notoriously earned them the title "the monster band of the indie scene". 2006 was a big year for Sid: they broke into the Oricon top ten for the first time with their summer single, "Chapter 1", and they were able to play a one-man at the famous Nippon Budokan live hall. They finished the year with the release of their third album, play, and a new one-man tour that took them throughout Japan. The following year brought a slew of new singles, including September's "Mitsuyubi" (蜜指), which was the band's first to reach the Oricon top five. In early 2008, Sid announced they would be going major with Sony Records and later put out "Monokuro no Kiss" (モノクロのキス), their debut major single. The single’s title track was used for the opening of anime "Kuroshitsuji" and the release was also available in four versions, one which was a special Kuroshitsuji version featuring the two main characters on a cardboard sleeve. Their debut concert at Nippon Budokan sold out in under three minutes in November 2008. Their next single, titled "2ºC me no kanojo" (2℃目の彼女), came out in January 2009, and three months later "Uso" (嘘) debuted at number two on the Oricon charts and was also used as the 1st ending theme of popular anime "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" Their other recent releases also seem to be used for popular anime, so anticipate many more songs to be used for original soundtracks. Their first major album, ''Hikari, was released on July 1, 2009, and will serve as the primary set list for what will be their largest tour to date. Another single named, "One Way" was released on 11. November which reached 3rd in the Oricon Charts. On March 3, 2010, Sid released their Single "Sleep" and announced their performance at Saitama Super Arena on July 31 in a special CM on TV Asahi program "Ikinari!Ogon Densetsu" on February 11, subsequently selling out 30,000 tickets in just one day. Sid's newest song is "Rain (レイン)" which is the fifth opening theme and sixth ending theme for the anime Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Released on June 2, 2010, "Rain" ranked No.1 on the Oricon Daily charts on June 4th and 5th, marking the first time Sid has ever placed #1 on the daily charts. "Rain" is SID's third contibution to the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise, making them one of the two artists contributing more than one song for Fullmetal Alchemist (the other being L'Arc~en~Ciel). However, on the weekly charts "Rain" was ranked No.2. On September 29th, 2010 they released a new single titled "Cosmetic" and performed at Tokyo Dome on December 11th, 2010. On 2010 December 1st they released a single, "Ranbu no Merodii" (乱舞のメロディ) which was used as the 13th opening theme of Bleach from Episodes 292 to 316. They got the Top Pop Artist Award from Billboard Japan Music Awards 2010 on February 6th,2011. Also they participated in Kuroyume's tribute album which will be released on February 9th "Fuck The Border Line", the song SID will do is "Yasashii Higeki(Tender Tragedy)" a song by Kuroyume that was released in 1995. They released a new Album on February 23rd of 2011 named "Dead Stock" which will contain titles such as "One Way", "Sleep", "Rain", "Cosmetic" and "Ranbu no Merodii" and a month later on March 16th they released their 6th dvd, Sidnad Vol.6: Live 2010 containing video from Summer Festa 2010 at Saitama Super Arena and The Year End Climax 2010 at Tokyo Dome live, the dvd will also be available in 3D on Bluray. The dvd also placed 3rd on Oricon weekly. Band Members *Mao (マオ) - Vocals (2003 - present) *Shinji (しんぢ) - Guitarist, Back-up vocalist (2003 - present) *Aki (明希)'' - Bassist, Back-up vocalist'' (2003 - present) *Yuya (ゆうや) - Drummer (2003 - present) Discography Albums *Renai (憐哀 -レンアイ) (2004.12.22) *Hoshi no Miyako (星の都) (2005.11.16) *Play (2006.11.08) *Sentimental Macchiato (センチメンタルマキアート) (2008.02.20) *Side B complete collection: e.B (2008.08.13) *Hikari (2009.07.01) *Dead Stock (2011.02.23) Singles *Kaijou-Ban (会場盤) (2004.03.28) *Tsuhan-Ban (通販盤) (2004.04.04) *Ryutsu-Ban (流通盤) (2004.06.06) *Paint Pops (2005.07.20) *Sweet? (2005.10.12) *Hosoi Koe (2006.02.08) *Chapter 1 (2006.06.14) *Otegami (御手紙) (2006.08.16) *Smile (2007.04.04) *Natsukoi (夏恋) (2007.07.11) *Mitsuyubi (蜜指 ミツユビ) (2007.09.26) *Namida no Ondo (涙の温度) (2007.12.05) *Monochrome no Kiss (モノクロのキス) (2008.10.29) *Nidome no Kanojo (2℃目の彼女) (2009.01.14) *Uso (嘘) (2009.04.29) *One Way (2009.11.11) *Sleep (2010.03.03) *Rain (レイン) (2010.06.02) *Cosmetic (2010.09.29) *Ranbu no Melody (乱舞のメロディ) (2010.12.01) DVD *Sidnad Vol.1: Film of "Play" (2007.02.07) *Sidnad Vol.2: Clips One (2008.05.14) *Sidnad Vol.3: Tour 2008 センチメンタルマキアート (2008.10.15) *Sidnad Vol.4: Tour 2009 光 (2009.02.10) *Sidnad Vol.5: Clips Two (2010.07.28) *Sidnad Vol.6: Live 2010 (2011.03.16) Compilation *Luna Sea Memorial Cover Album (2007.12.19) External Links *http://sid-web.info/pc_index.html